sistersgrimmfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Riding Hood
Little Red Riding Hood is an Everafter that lives in Ferryport Landing. Red was introduced in the series in book 3 as an evil - and seriously deranged - member of the Scarlet Hand, but became a more important character in book 6. Granny Relda adopted her into the family. Later, she took on the spirit of the Big Bad Wolf to help destroy Atticus. Description Red Riding Hood, also known as Red, is described as being around the same age as Daphne in "The Unusual Suspects". This probably means Red was about seven years old. She was clinically insane until the insanity was literally blown out of her and bottled up by the North Wind. She is described having auburn locks that fall to her shoulders, and wears a red shirt and hand-me-down jeans. Book 3: The Problem Child Red Riding Hood made her official entrance into the series in "The Problem Child", as she was the problem child and was mentioned in the cliffhanger in the previous book, "The Unusual Suspects". Sabrina found Red Riding Hood inside an old asylum in Ferryport Landing with her kidnapped, sleeping parents. Red Riding Hood was mentally challenged at the time and was working with the deadly Jabberwocky. Sabrina and Puck escaped the asylum and reunited with the Grimm family. Then, a mysterious man, who turns out to be Jacob Grimm, showed up and told the family more about Red Riding Hood. He revealed that Red had lost her family in the past, referring to the murders of the Big Bad Wolf in the famous fairy tale Little Red Riding Hood. Mad with grief, Red would kidnap people to try to reenact her dead family. Her "house" type game included Sabrina's parents and the deadly Jabberwocky, who Red would treat like a cat. Red was also in possession of Sabrina's baby brother, though the Grimm family was not aware of this yet until the "The Everafter War". Jacob also reveals that the Jabberwocky is the only thing that makes Red a real threat. The Grimms hunt for the Vorpal Blade, the only thing that can destroy a Jabberwocky. Once the Jabberwocky is destroyed, Red revealed that she was not, in fact, the Master of the Scarlet Hand when saying "the Master will be mad" if she gave Henry and Veronica Grimm back to the Grimms. Nevertheless, Sabrina and Daphne get their parents back from Red Riding Hood and then leave Ferryport Landing to save Puck, who lost his wings fighting the Jabberwocky. This ends the third book. Personality Insanity In her deranged state, Red was described as dangerous, sadistic, and even murderous. In her early life she experienced her grandmother getting murdered, which probably drove her deeper into insanity. Detained in Ferryport Landing, Red often dreamed of a perfect family, complete with a granny, and liked to play "house" with people she kidnapped. She considered Henry and Veronica as her parents, Granny Relda as her grandmother, Basil as her little brother, Mr. Canis as her doggy, and the Jabberwocky as her kitty. She could get dangerous during one of her mood swings. It was at first thought that witnessing firsthand the murder of her grandmother is what drove her insane in the first place, but it was later revealed that she had been born with insanity, up to the point where her own family gave up on her and abandoned her. Sanity When Red's mental state was cured by the North Wind, she was a completely different person. She became an extremely shy girl, often feeling as if she wasn't a part of the Grimm family, even though Relda invited her into the family. She was often jumpy and haunted by the memories of her "past life". ﻿She seems to be the only person Basil is comfortable around, because he's already familiar with her. Connections to Traditional Fairy Tale "Red Riding Hood" In the traditional Red Riding Hood story, the wolf is killed by a hunter, but in the Sisters Grimm version the wolf eats Red’s grandmother, who was trying to cure Red of her insanity after her family left her. A woodsman by the name of Howard Hatchett falsely claimed to have defeated the Wolf and rescued Red. Mr. Canis, whose body contains the spirit of the Wolf, is ashamed of what he did. Relationships Sabrina Grimm Red and Sabrina weren't exactly close at hand. Sabrina considered her a threat and was glad that Red was put under lock and key. When Red was 'cured', she moved into the Grimm house, but still Sabrina had kept her distance. During the 6th book, Red had slipped her hand into Sabrina's while the rest of the family was arguing, but Sabrina had quickly pulled away. Later in the book, Sabrina was convinced that Red could remember who the master was, but Red had claimed that she had no memory. In the 9th book, while planning Morgan Le Fay and Mr. Seven's wedding; Red had offered to brush Sabrina's hair, and after doing so, Sabrina had brushed her's. During the book, the two became closer friends, in the future, Sabrina had said that Red was as close as she was to Daphne. Daphne Grimm Red and Daphne weren't close either. Daphne had punched Red in the face after they had killed the Jabberwocky. When Red was invited into the Grimm house, Daphne had taken to her quickly, possibly to make Sabrina feel guilty for stealing the safety deposit key from her and lying about the weapon. Such reference was included when Daphne offered Red that when they had their own rooms, they could have a secret door into each other's rooms that only they knew about. Mr. Canis Red was also a burden on Canis due to her past on killing her grandmother. He had felt guilty because he believed the Big Bad Wolf was the reason she went insane because he had murdered her grandmother in front of her. During his trial, Red was fixed by the North Wind, and she had told the truth about what had happened the day her grandmother died. She explained that she had always been crazy and her grandmother tried to fix her by taking the madness out of her like she did on a test wolf, but Canis (a woodcutter) misinterpreted the scene, believing the old lady was trying to harm the girl and attempted to save her. Unfortunately, he released the madness of the wolf and became the Big Bad Wolf itself. Canis then had asked Relda to take Red into her home so she could have a family again. Later, he had showed Red meditation so that she could remember who the master was. Red had told Sabrina that she'd make Mr. Canis her father, and she cared about him. For his sake, she had taken the mason jar that held the Big Bad Wolf's spirit in it, and let it take over her so that Canis wouldn't have to deal with the demon. After becoming the wolf, Mr. Canis offered Red that he'd show her how to control it. The meditation had went well, and 13 years later, no one would have ever expected that she had a monster living inside her. Red Riding Hood Gallery Cover Images Sistersgrimm 3 pb.jpg|The Problem Child (Revised Edition) Book 3 The Problem Child Paperback.jpeg|The Problem Child Internal Illustrations 2.14.jpg|The Unusual Suspects 3.11.jpg|The Problem Child Red is released.jpeg|Tales from the Hood 9.10.jpeg|The Council of Mirrors Fanart Gallery Grimm family portrait by lizalot-d42aj6j.png|Fanart by Lizalot Red and Basil.jpg|Fanart by EstrangeloEdessa Girl in red by estrangeloedessa-d4soi4q.png|Fanart by EstrangeloEdessa Red by Lara D Imagine0139.jpg|Fanart by Lara D. Puck and Red by mazberrypie.png|Fanart by mazberrypie Category:Characters Category:Everafters Category:Grimm Family Category:Everafters friendly to Grimms Category:Scarlet Hand Category:Villains